This invention relates generally to power tools, and more particularly to percussive operated power tools, such as paving breakers, in which handles are designed to absorb operational vibrations and shocks. When a hand held paving breaker is in operation, part of the energy created by the piston transfers back through the moil and the housing to the operators's arm. This causes operator fatigue and reduces productivity.
Prior art vibration absorbing handles are flexible to a small degree in both the upward direction and in the downward direction. When a moil becomes stuck and the operator pulls upwardly to dislodge it, the upward flexibility of the handle works against the operator's pulling force.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present tools having vibration absorbing handles. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.